fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Passing Storm
All that could be said about what stood in front of them now was pure rage. Such an immense aura engulfed the young girl making the air around them stifling. Zero's and Scorpius' bodies felt like hundreds of needles began poking them everywhere, but what they felt most with every fiber of their being was the bloodlust emanating from the young girl. Zero and Scorpius kept their composure not showing signs of them being bothered, but they just stood in silence now. Both thinking the same thing "we must save her. Lady Inari is counting on us!" The young girl screaming made the first move and charged straight at Zero. Zero using little movement as possible dodged the blade that was swung his way and although dodging the blade the pure backlash of the swing cutting thru the air, reached Zero's shoulder cutting him. Blood began to protrude from Zero's shoulder, but was not too severe. The young girl was about to swing upward when she noticed her blade had become stuck. Zero had melted the ground beneath them turning it to mush letting the blade sink in quite a bit when Scorpius using his water cooled the magma like texture around the blade to instantly harden the floor again. Zero with a grin on his face said "Your good, the form is a lil bit off, but good." He reached down and with his palm blasted the young girl on her stomach sending her flying. Scorpius who was already waiting on the other side used his water pistol that was drastically decreased in power to not harm her, began his barrage. Zero on the other side was already prepping his next attack. A black concentrated fire began to erupt from Zero's fist when he shot it at the young girl shouting "Fist of the Beast King" a large black flame projectile that was shaped like the head of a lion headed for the young girl. The attack was severely powered down but was still meant to knock her out. The blast created a small explosion but before the smoke cleared, the young girl charged at Zero again with big grin on her face. before reaching Zero she disappeared from sight and was behind zero in a second. She blasted Zero away with a punch and then said grinning "your form needs work." she ran incredibly fast chasing Zero who was flying thru the air from the punch. she grabbed him by the head and slammed him down to the ground continuing to run dragging him along. She was quickly interrupted by Scorpius who shot his water cannon making the young girl dodge or so she thought as the water cannon began to change direction going after her like a homing missile. she led the blast to her sword stuck in the ground by running towards it and dodging at the last possible second making the sword absorb the hit. The sword flung free and the young girl catching it in mid air. she charged at Scorpius, but Scorpious quickly created a spear to retaliate. unfortunately the spear was completely destroyed slashing at Scorpius who was now bleeding profusely. before she could deal more damage she was distracted by a shield that appeared in front of her. Niwatori had arrived in time to create his ice-make shield, but it was only able to buy Scorpius seconds as the blade cut the shield like it wasn't even there. The young girl quickly grabbed Niwatori and began a vicious flurry of punches and kicks. Laughing more menacingly with every hit. He was left motionless and bloody after the assault. She tossed him to the side saying "You're no fun!" then began to walk straight for Scorpius and Zero who were still trying to recover. She began her charge again with sword in hand and her aura bigger then when they started. The surroundings were being completely demolished by just running past. She grabbed Zero and Scorpius and spun them around, then throwing them with ease. Both just crashing to the floor and surroundings with such incredible force. She would barrage them with quick and powerful blows drawing blood with every hit. Scorpious and Zero did what they could to prevent fatal injuries and to fight back but the damage they received was immense. She just tossed them about like they were nothing to her. This went on for a while. constent back and forth combos of their best magic. The fight looked like it would never end until it began to take affect. The young girl became increasingly slower and slower. She began to breath heavily even though she knew she could go on for days. While being treated like dolls and being tossed around Zero and Scorpius were setting their traps. Zero had slowly started to create his hallucination room since the fight started and Scorpius used the water in the air to slowly suffocate the young girl. The young girl began to lash out at the air, the hallucinations had begun. She was facing new opponents that weren't even there. Her movements became sluggish from the rapid loss of oxygen. Zero and Scorpius thought they had finally got her their victory, but was short lived as she began to scream from frustration and her aura erupted once more. She was able to get free from their attacks and began to calmly assess the situation again. Then with a huge grin on her face she began to charge. She was quickly stopped by the two smiling boys who shouted "Stoooop!!" Being completely surprised she stopped her attack. Zero and Scorpius began to say "you don't have to fight anymore. This battle is over. Your tyrant has met his end. Koma Inu has won." She just started laughing and muttering to herself when she qucikly grabbed her ring and took it off. She gripped the diamond ring tight in her hand and began to create an immense aura around her hand. A few seconds later she released her grip and the only thing left from the diamond was dust that began to be carried away by the wind. The aura that was threatening to change the landscape was gone with out a trace. Her Rage had disappeared. The demon that stood before Zero and Scorpious was gone and only a young girl with a huge smile on her face stood. She had let everything go, she knew fighting anymore was pointless. Looking at the boys she just said " I'm free" then collapsed to the ground. Zero and Scorpius both rushed to her side asking each other " what happened?" She was barely breathing and her magic had barely any presence. Scorpius quickly replied " we need to take her to the Guild quick. Shifuku and Umi need to tend to her wounds!" Before Scorpius could say anything Zero had Niwatori on his shoulders and had created a large crow to take them. Zero replied "flying will get us their faster. plus you used up almost all your magic blocking for me and yourself." He granted them immunity for his flames and quickly made it to the guild taking the young girl who was seconds away from ending them to treat her wounds. Arriving Zero quickly said " Hey Sprinkler, make sure she is ok otherwise it will be Lady Inari who puts us in our graves." Scorpius carrying the young girl in repiled " I know old man, you don't have to tell me." The guild hall was bursting with cheers everyone had heard the news. Lady Inari has won. Koma Inu won. PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Something to Fight For NEXT CHAPTER: The Light of Dawn